Finding Paradise: Violence Is Not The Answer
by Tyranitar01
Summary: When Ash and May are betrayed by their friends, they flee the known world to a newfound island. But, when someone from their past finds them in the middle of the ocean, will they crumble under the pressure and pain, or will they find their paradise? Rated T for swearing. Advanceshipping or Ash/May.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome back! Now I know that I posted Book 1 only a few days ago, but I already felt the need to do a rewrite, so here it is. The first chapter is exactly the same, but chapter 2 and 3 have become longer and more detailed. But anyway, here it is!**

**Chapter 1/Prologue**

A man dove to the side as he narrowly dodged the powerful Hyper Beam that was aimed directly at him. He did a forward roll as he landed and jumped up, his hands glowing blue with power. He quickly formed an Aura Sphere in his hand and launched it at his attacker, an extremely powerful Dragonite. The attack slammed into the Pokémon's chest in less than a second, giving the supposedly fast dragon-type no time to dodge the oncoming attack. As the Dragonite was regaining its senses from that devastating attack, the man wasted no time in jumping at it, fists ready. He swung his fists at the Dragonite faster than the eye could follow, knocking the Pokémon onto the soft grass that lay below their feet. He then bent down and grabbed the dragon's hand, pulling it up off the grass. He patted its back as it recovered from the attack and said:

"You're getting better Dragonite," the man smiled encouragingly. "Soon, you'll be able to beat me, I promise. But, for now, go and get some rest. I'm sure that your mate will have missed you these past few hours." The Pokémon half smiled in gratitude, and then flew off back to its cave on the vast mountains that stood proud in the middle of the island that had come to be known as Paradise Island. As you have just read, tall mountains make up the centre of the island, home to many Pokémon that have found various caves inside. Surrounding these majestic rocks, lush forests were spread out covering most of the island. These forests were home to most of the inhabitants on the island and used up most of the island, but, finally, there was a huge desert that stretched for miles around, this was home to the rest of the Pokémon. Most of the coastline was made up off tall, treacherous cliffs; these provided most of the islands safety. However, there was a small beach, in which a pier and a single boat resided.

This island has only inhabited Pokémon for a few years now, ever since the only two humans living there discovered it. They had brought many Pokémon there, and for the first few months of it being home, they travelled around the world to find mates for their loyal Pokémon, at least, for those who wanted mates. Ever since then, the Pokémon living there had lived in peace and harmony, knowing that they were safe there. There were very few buildings on this island, seeing as most of the Pokémon decided to make natural homes for themselves. The village consisted of comfortable lodgings for the humans, a huge training dome (the purpose of this is obvious) and a large building for Pokémon to be healed and cared for in. There were a few other smaller buildings but they were mostly unused. The village was designed by the woman living there, and built by the man and his Pokémon.

In case you hadn't guessed, the humans there were 19 year old Ash Ketchum, and 18 year old May Maple. They had arrived at Paradise Island at the ages of 15 and 14 respectively, after that fateful day in which they decided to permanently leave the known world. All in all, the inhabitants lived a life of peace and content. But, it was too good to be true, someone has found them, it is not necessarily a bad thing, but, it could ruin their peaceful life. In fact, they are on their way now, and Ash and May don't suspect a thing...

Lance Wataru let the wind rush past his face as he and his crew shot across the water on their hired boat, heading for the (supposedly) secret Paradise Island. He had discovered it a few weeks ago when one of his Pokémon came with a message from a Gyarados that lived far out at sea. Of course, Lance responded straight away and called for his boat to be prepared immediately. He had not told anyone where he was going for two reasons. Firstly, he had an idea about who might be living there, and they may not want to be found. Secondly, if the island turned out to be uninhabited, he would like to explore it first and make sure it was suitable for a potential town/city. They had been travelling for a few days now and Lance was getting impatient. He had always been curious and wanting to know more, much like a young boy he used to know, and he was no different now. He was itching to find out what this island was like as this was way out of the Kanto/Johto map borders.

Suddenly, he remembered the time when he had found out that Ash Ketchum ran away. He was shocked and horrified, as was pretty much every important figure in the six regions. Immediately, search parties were sent out to look for him, as was an investigation to find out exactly what happened to him. We searched for a year, without success. There were actually a few supposed sightings of him, but by the time the authorities got there, they were gone. After a few months, the sightings stopped, and everyone gave up. We still don't know what actually happened. After all, his friends simply told us that he had run off during one of their annual gatherings. That was it. No more detail.

Lance woke up from his stupor when one of the men shouted.

"Land ahoy!"

Lance snapped his head round and gaped at it. It was the most beautiful, exquisite thing he had ever seen. Huge, hulking mountains rose up in the middle with what seemed to be lot's of dark shapes fluttering around them. Lance wondered if it was just his imagination or if they were Pokémon. Surrounding these mountains, forests stretched out over the surface, covering pretty much the rest of the island. At least, that's what Lance could see from his point of view. Most of the coast caused it to be fairly inaccessible, without a flying Pokémon of course. Apart from what looked like a small beach. I pointed the spot out to the captain of the ship and he shouted at the driver to head in that direction. As for myself, well, I couldn't wait. I called out my faithful partner, Dragonite, the one that I had raised from birth, jumped on his back, and sped off towards the island.

**A/N: Okay guys, nothing much more to say, just remember to follow, favourite and )of course) REVIEW!**

**See ya next time!**

**Ty**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys, I am back with the second rewritten chapter. It is slightly more descriptive and I have corrected a few of the mistakes that I made, but anyway, let's get down to it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

_Last time..._

_Lance snapped his head round and gaped at it. It was the most beautiful, exquisite thing he had ever seen. Huge, hulking mountains rose up in the middle with what seemed to be lot's of dark shapes fluttering around them. Lance wondered if it was just his imagination or if they were Pokémon. Surrounding these mountains, forests stretched out over the surface, covering pretty much the rest of the island. At least, that's what Lance could see from his point of view. Most of the coast caused it to be fairly inaccessible, without a flying Pokémon of course. Apart from what looked like a small beach. I pointed the spot out to the captain of the ship and he shouted at the driver to head in that direction. As for myself, well, I couldn't wait. I called out my faithful partner, Dragonite, the one that I had raised from birth, jumped on his back, and sped off towards the island._

Ash was first alerted to Lance's presence when he heard the warning call from his Pidgeot, who patrolled the perimeter for just this reason. At first he discarded it because he had heard many warning calls before, alerting him that there was a boat or a plane nearby. However, a few seconds after the call, Pidgeot let out a loud squawk, something he had never heard before. This was because it signalled that a human or multiple humans had seen the island and were heading straight at them. This sound was immediately echoed across the whole island as all the Pokémon made their own special sound to indicate that they were under possible threat. This synchronised call consisted of squawks, roars, growls, whinnies and various other noises from the rest which are too numerous to mention. About a hundred of the strongest and most experienced Pokémon on the island immediately started making their way to the beach that the call was sounded from. Whether it was flying, walking, or swimming down the river that ran down from the mountains, the first ones were there in less than a minute, including Dragonite and Salamence from the mountains, Metagross, Tyranitar and various others. This force would surely be able to hold off any possible attack, especially since they had been training for years.

Ash himself, living in his lodgings only a short way into the woods from the beach, was there within seconds, having used his Aura to boost his speed. Now before anyone asks any questions, a few years after they arrived at the island, Ash remembered that he was one of the few people who had the ability to control the Aura that resided in all living things. For the next three weeks after that, he constantly attempted to form an Aura sphere. When he finally realised how to control it, he trained every day for two years, mastering his control. He even went out and caught a Lucario to help train him. This Lucario has become one of its master's closest friends. When he arrived at the small beach, he gazed out at the dark shape flying at incredible speeds towards them, his Pokémon taking up their positions behind him, waiting for the order to attack. _I wonder who it is... _he wondered. Suddenly, Ash pointed at the flying shape, and said:

"Salamence, Dragonite, go and find out who they are. If they attack, don't hesitate to use full force against them." His faithful Pokémon nodded and shot up into the sky, soaring towards the figure. Ash watched as his Pokémon came up to fly alongside the now recognisable Dragonite with a human on its back. He watched with interest as his Pokémon conversed with the fellow dragon, and deemed them harmless. They then escorted them down to the other inhabitants of the island who were eyeing the newcomer suspiciously. He turned around and sent all his other Pokémon back to their homes, he had a feeling he would not need them. When they were reluctant to leave him, he promised that he would call them if he turned out to be in danger. As his Pokémon made their way home, Salamence and the two Dragonites touched down in front of him. It was only then that Ash could make out the figure on his back. _Wait! No, it can't be! He can't be here; he is going to reveal our secret to the world! _Ash started to panic.

"Lance?!" Ash exclaimed, taking a step back in shock. "What are you doing here?" The Dragon Master just grinned as he realised who the speaker was.

"No, the question is, what are _you _doing here?" Lance queried. He asked this because the whole world had been searching for him, yet he wasn't even close to any of the known regions. As he said this, he took the time to take a proper look at Ash. He had matured massively over the past few years, and Lance could clearly see how. Firstly, he had grown quite a lot of muscle, obviously from training with his Pokémon a lot. Secondly, he held himself in a much more adult-like way. He walked confidently, and had an air of superiority about him, especially different to the young, jumpy little boy that he once knew. Finally, he had this glint in his eye that clearly indicated that he was someone who should not be messed with. However, he still had the same, messy, raven coloured hair, but without the hat. Ash frowned. _I have to make sure that he will not reveal our secret to the rest of the world. If we have to detain him, then that's what we will do. _Ash thought, sadly. If he was forced to stop Lance leaving the island (which was certainly possible) he would do it with regret and sympathy.

"It is, and has been, my home for 4 years," Ash replied. "How did you find this place?" Lance opened his mouth to answer Ash's demanding question, but he was cut off by someone shouting.

"ASH!" They both turned round to see a beautiful young woman running out of the forest, a Glaceon not too far behind. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes that shone like sapphires and a body that any supermodel would be jealous of. Lance was shocked, who was this girl? He searched his memories but couldn't remember ever meeting this girl. Was she one of the people that Ash travelled with in the other regions? Perhaps. But, why was she here with Ash? _Well, _he thought, _I suppose that I'll just have to find out._

_A few hours previously..._

_May was lying in bed, thinking about what had changed in the outside world. She wondered if Max had changed, maybe he was running their father's Petalburg Gym. Considering the fact that even at his age, he was already a decent Trainer. So it was entirely possible. She debated whether or not to bring the matter up with Ash, but decided against it. As much as she would love to return to see the world again, the pain was still deeply lodged in Ash's heart. It always broke her heart when she saw him so depressed about what his 'friends' did to him. As she thought this, Ash walked through the door. He looked extremely tired after his training with his newly evolved Dragonite. He immediately fell onto the large double bed._

"_Ash?" she whispered. "Do you ever wonder about what's going on in the mainland?" Ash waited a few seconds, before carefully answering._

"_Honestly, I do. I sometimes wonder if we are ever going to return." Ash replied, his voice low._

"_Will we?" May asked, almost hopefully. "Will we ever go back?" Ash turned his head to look at her. He had a brave face on. But she could see it in his eyes that it was painful for him to think about _them_._

"_I don't know," he said. "It depends." May looked confused._

"_Depends on what?" Ash's shining blue eyes looked deep into hers._

"_Whether or not you want to return." He said, his face deadly serious. May was overjoyed, Ash was willing to go back for _her, _it just proved how much he cared for her. The fact that he was willing to go through all that emotional pain again, for her, gave her hope like she had never felt before._

"_Maybe..." she muttered, her voice almost inaudible. She closed her eyes, and was breathing heavily after a few minutes. Ash sighed. _I'm so lucky. _He thought as he gazed at his girlfriend. Maybe, one day, a chance would present itself to them, and they would return to the mainland. He then drifted off to sleep..._

_They slept soundly for several hours, until Ash's finely tuned ears picked up the warning call. He was up and alert immediately, but didn't take much notice of the call. He did, however, react to the loud squawk that was echoed across the island. He slowly and carefully rose from his bed, so as to not wake up May from her peaceful slumber. But as soon as he was out of bed, he shot out the door towards the beach, using his Aura to boost his speed a lot. He arrived at the beach on about 10 seconds, his eyes squinting to find out what the problem was. _

_End Flashback_

**A/N: Okay guys just remember to follow favourite and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Right, back with the final rewritten chapter! After this its going to be new chapters as I soon as I can find the time to write them! Just remember to review because**

**More reviews = More updates**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

_Last Time..._

_"ASH!" They both turned round to see a beautiful young woman running out of the forest, a Glaceon not too far behind. She had long, wavy brown hair that reached just past her shoulders. She had bright blue eyes that shone like sapphires and a body that any supermodel would be jealous of. Lance was shocked, who was this girl? He searched his memories but couldn't remember ever meeting this girl. Was she one of the people that Ash travelled with in the other regions? Perhaps. But, why was she here with Ash? Well, _he thought, _I suppose that I'll just have to find out._

"May?!" Ash exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were asleep!" But the ex Princess of Hoenn just stared at their visitor in shock.

"Ummmm, Ash," May started slowly, glaring at Ash who cringed. "Who, exactly, is this, and what is he doing on our island?" Ash scratched the back of his head in an almost childish manner. Lance chuckled under his breath silently thanking Arceus that there was still some of the old Ash in this young adult. At that exact moment, Ash turned his head towards Lance, and he heard a voice in his mind. _Are you calling me childish?_ Lance was so surprised to hear Ash's voice in his head that he nearly pissed himself. Lance stared at Ash, wondering just how much he had changed these past few years.

"Actually, that is a really good question, May." Ash said thoughtfully. "What are you doing here Lance?"

"Well, I found you here because one of my contacts said that they found an island far off in the ocean. I came to see if it was habitable." Lance replied. "However, even though this was an accident, we have been looking for you everywhere!" Ash and May glanced at each other and seemed to be having a silent conversation with each other.

_Do you trust him?_

_I guess so; he has always been nice to me. I wonder what he means by 'we', I mean, it's not like anyone cares about me anymore..._

_Don't say that Ash, you know that I care for you!_

_Yeah, I know. But the pain is still fresh in my mind._

"Wait a sec, what do you mean by 'we'? All my friends hate me, don't they?" Ash said, confused. He looked at Lance for an answer, but the Dragon Type Master looked just as confused.

"What do you mean?" he exclaimed. "Your friends called the police as soon as you ran off!"

"What!" Ash said, frowning.

"Ash," Lance explained gently. "Your friends said that they were all having a great time when suddenly you ran off with May. They've been looking for you along with everyone else!" Ash stared at him in shock before May cleared her throat.

"Okay, firstly," she started. "Who else was looking for us? Secondly, who the hell are you?!" Lance grinned sheepishly at the fact that he hadn't even introduced himself.

"Well, my name is Lance Wataru, champion of Kanto and Johto and Dragon Type Master." He stated you, plus the International Police." They both looked dumbstruck; it was quite funny, actually. But

"Anyway, as well as the fact that everyone wants you back, there is also another reason we have been looking for you." Ash sighed.

"Can I make a guess and say that that pesky organisation Team Rocket have been up to their tricks again?" he asked, annoyed. Lance smirked at his irritated tone, but replied with complete seriousness.

"Close, but actually, it is a lot worse than you think." Ash and May's eyes widened. Their eyes were focused on Lance and he knew that they were demanding an answer. "Okay, I think that I should probably start from the beginning. Almost a year ago, the Pokemon League found an egg in the middle of their conference room. However, it did not look like an ordinary egg. It shone brightly with all the colours of the spectrum. Under it was a note that read simply.

_This is my son and heir; he will hatch at the purest touch. A gift from me to you._

_Arceus_

Ash gaped as Lance continued his story. "We couldn't believe our luck, the creator at given us his son! It was a miracle. We all tried to touch it, but apparently none of our hearts were pure enough. It is now locked away in the highest security vault, with cameras watching it 24/7, ready to alert everyone if it starts to hatch. But, a few weeks later, we got some terrible information.

We had just captured a criminal who was trying to rob a bank. There were three of them, but two got away. We interrogated him, and what we heard, was truly horrifying." He paused for effect. "Giovanni had a son, and that son has been rallying the remnants of all the disbanded criminal organisations. We were told that they are trying to raise funds for the ultimate weapon, that's why they were at the bank. The only problem is, they need a huge amount of power to run it, power that is simply inaccessible to mankind. But that is where the egg comes into their plans." Ash and May gasped as they realised what this new organisation was planning on doing.

"So you want me to return and be the hero again?" Ash asked. Lance thought about it for a second before replying.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Ash turned his head away, as May came over to comfort him.

"Them I am truly sorry, but I cannot help." Lance stood there, frozen in shock. He had fully expected Ash to accept. "The pain is just too much for me to bear." Ash still remembered what had happened on that fateful day.

_Flashback!_

_Ash whistled happily as he strolled down the road towards his home, his faithful partner, Pikachu, sat comfortably on his shoulder. He was currently back in Pallet Town for their annual friends gathering. It was always an enjoyable event, and generally proved to be exciting, relaxing and tiring at the same time. Ash especially couldn't wait for the mini tournament that they held to see who had gotten better. Ash had caught many new Pokémon since last year's gathering, and he was looking forward to showing off his new tricks and skills. _

_Surprisingly enough, however, at the forefront of his mind was May. He wasn't sure how he felt about her, but he was really looking forward to seeing her again, having not met since last year. He sighed. With him travelling the world, and May being a Contest star, they rarely had time to meet up._

_As he turned the corner with his home in sight, he heard laughing and shouts from within their modest household. _They wouldn't have started without me, _he thought. _They wouldn't do that, they're my friends._ But, as he opened the door everyone was already having lunch, completely ignoring the fact that Ash had just arrived, in fact, the ones that did see him actually had the nerve to simply roll their eyes and completely ignore him. _

_All of them did this, apart from the two most important people (to him). His mom and May. Ash's heart fluttered when he saw her again. He walked over to her and when she saw him, she pulled him into a tight embrace. Her head dug into his shoulder, as Pikachu jumped off to greet Glaceon. As soon as they pulled apart, his mom rushed in for a hug. He hugged back fiercely, until he noticed that the laughter had stopped. He turned towards the large table that they were all seated at. He was shocked and hurt when he saw them looking at him with disgust. _

"_Guys, what's going on?" Ash wondered. They all looked at each other, before Brock spoke up._

"_Well, basically, we have all decided that we don't like you anymore, well apart from that slut, May." He explained. Ash tried to hold in his tears before getting angry at the fact that he called May a slut._

"_DON'T CALL HER THAT!" he shouted. He suddenly calmed down, and shook his head. "So this is it then, is it?" he spat out bitterly. "Well, if that's the way that you think, then fine. I'm leaving, and I'm never going to return!" he vowed. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him! I mean, even Misty and Brock who had been close friends for 4 years, what had he done to make them so angry and spiteful towards him? He was overjoyed that May and his mother didn't feel that way, his heart would literally shatter into a million pieces if they betrayed him. He would most likely kill himself in that situation._

_Ash glared at his ex-friends one more time before storming out the door and called out Charizard, who had been recently returned to him from the Charicific Valley, hopped on his back and was about to shoot off when he heard someone shout._

"_WAIT!" Ash turned to see May running towards him, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. "Take me with you," she begged. "Please, I don't know what's gotten into everyone; it's like they're being controlled. But I want to come with you, please!" She looked up at him so innocently, he couldn't refuse, even if he wanted to, which of course he didn't._

"_OK, fine," he sighed, but secretly he was over the moon. "But we won't be coming back." He warned._

"_I don't care!" she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms. Ash smiled and held out his hand for her to jump on. They picked up their Pokemon from Professor Oak's and Professor Elm's labs, and set off to find a new home. _

**A/N: Just remember to follow, favourite and REVIEW!**


End file.
